Of Paradise and Pleasure
by extra-victory
Summary: "I'm done losing you-" She answered, trembling faintly, looking away, tugging her hair, nervously, and stammered. "I-I'm going to love you-" Jellal x Erza, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Graphic Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

It was _suspicious_ , to say the least…

Erza drummed her fingers on the table before her, ignoring an untouched plate of strawberry cake.

The whole summer long, _all summer_ , Jellal had visited her _at least_ once a week.

She frowned, heatedly, pursing her lips, thoughts racing.

Sometimes _twice_ a week! And…

He seemed _happy_ , he seemed really happy, _genuinely content_ , at ease, comfortable…Then, they almost _kissed_ , they almost kissed _again_ , her heart soared, delighted, fluttering in her chest, thinking of it.

But For the past _two months, nothing_.

 _Nothing!_

She leaned her head back, groaning. Crime Sorciere was _nowhere to be found_ , and Meredy had been _suspiciously dodgy_ the _one time she'd managed to corner her_ , a month ago…

"I'm sure it's fine, Erza-" Mirajane began, _entirely_ unconvinced, sitting across from her, nervously. "You're…You're definitely overthinking this…"

 _"I'm not worried!"_ Erza hissed back, defensively, flushed, brow furrowing, turning slightly away. "Why would I be _worried_?! Nobody…Nobody could hurt him-"

She trailed off, huffing.

A brief moment of silence, as she glared, sourly, poignantly, into the far corner of the guild hall, faintly red.

Erza and Mirajane sat together, quietly, contemplative.

 _Right..? Nobody can Hurt Jellal…_ She trembled, just a little, pensively. _Who could kill Jellal?_

Erza, despite all her bravado, and all her confidence in the Ultramarine Guildleader, really _had_ started to feel slightly anxious...

 _But…But who could beat him? That guy…_ Erza stood, abruptly, restless, and made to cross Fairy Tail, pacing incesstantly. _Who could kill Jellal?_

Mira watched, helpless, as her friend stepped back and forth, in and out of obvious panic.

Erza, desperate, made her way upstairs, at last, a moment later, finding the control lacrima, hoping to raise Meredy, but…

 _Radio silence._ She shrieked, just a little, anxious, in the silence, when the crystal buzzed uselessly.

Erza took a seat, in the corner of the room, beginning to feel sick.

All this time, she'd been _sure_ it was just a _job_ or something. Of course, that was the obvious thing, it was a secret, undercover job.

"It…it could still be a job…" She heard herself, whispering, anxiously, under her breath, in a tiny voice.

He brought his whole guild along, and insisted they avoid radio contact...

Erza trembled, and wandered outside, in something of a daze. _I haven't worried this much since the Tower-_

Her blood ran cold.

 _The Tower._

 _The Tower of Heaven._

She felt a bursting surge of overwhelming need. _Who can kill Jellal?_

 _Jellal can._

 _(Forty five minutes later)_

"Enough, I can't take this anymore-" Erza stood up in the boat, a nervous wreck, trembling, eyes wide, plagued by nightmarish thoughts. Jellal must have felt he was becoming too happy, he must have felt that he didn't deserve it, didn't deserve happiness… "I'm going on ahead-"

Natsu protested, vehemently, and Juvia opened her mouth, but the Requip mage was gone as fast as she stood, vanishing out over the horizon, in flight armor, spending valuable magic energy on reckless speed.

The wind whipped past, blowing her scarlet hair across her face; tiny droplets of rain streaked her cheeks, as the waves roiled below.

 _There._ She could see the spire rise over the ocean in the distance… _There…_

The lacrima tower where everything started…

The shore was _populated_ , she noted, a moment later, and, to her _intense_ dismay, it was populated by Crime Sorciere, and _not_ by Jellal. Erza landed, heavily, on two feet, tottering a bit, meeting Meredy's eyes, instantly, staring deep into the younger girl's wet, watery orbs, searching.

The rain poured down around her.

"He told us to expect you." It was Midnight who spoke at last, smiling grimly.

 _"Is he alive-?"_ She felt her heartbeat thudding violently against her temples, breathless. Her thoughts swirled.

"I don't know." Meredy cut into the conversation, looking _positively tormented_ , positively tortured, face bright red. Tears leaked from her defiant, wide eyes.

Erza's heart threatened to stop, but she forced herself onwards, to move past them, through them. Cobra stepped in front of her, to stand in her way, grimacing.

"Move." She said, numbly.

"We can't do that, Erza-" Midnight looked like he was about to burst into tears as well; Angel was already struggling to keep from crying. "We have our Orders."

"Move." She said again, quietly, as the rain fell around her, aware that tears were crossing her own cheeks. Natsu's boat was approaching behind them, and she could tell he was shouting something.

She could not tell what. She didn't care.

"Our obedience to him is absolute." Angel stammered, erecting a wall of summon spirits, half-heartedly, looking, terrified, back and forth. "We have our orders-"

 _"We won't disobey-"_ Cobra, frowning severely, managed to say, desperately straining, visibly, madly, to keep a straight, menacing face. "You can't pass."

Erza made eye contact with Meredy, who was mouthing something to her, heartbroken.

 _Please get through us._ Erza read her trembling lips with some difficulty, as Midnight folded his hands, to weave a powerful illusion…

Erza shut her left eye, while Natsu, without waiting for a word of confirmation, launched himself immediately into fierce combat, lighting up _, a pillar of flame_ , _under a clap of thunder_ , casting shade and fire across the beach, Gray beside him, screaming.

Cobra made a huge show of stepping away to deal with Natsu, and Midnight turned to Gray, casting Erza a knowing look, _briefly_ , thankful.

 _She dashed through, like lightning_ , breathlessly, _through the rain, heart hammering_ , moving up the tower at a speed she could only _barely_ register as being _not nearly fast enough._

There was nothing in her head but hope.

 _He's alive._ She told herself, chanting, in her mind, terrified. _Of course He's alive._ She told herself, coming to rest in front of the massive double doors.

His throne room.

 _There was nothing but silence on the other side._

She pressed the doors in, slowly, barely able to believe what she was _seeing_ , _what she was doing._

 _Where she was._

A _massive_ , spiraling gold magic circle confronted her, as she turned slightly, in place. Inside that, _another_ , a rapidly turning purple seal; Inside that, concentric magic runes of Green, Orange and Black. At the middle, seated, chained, to his Throne, was Jellal.

His chess game stood, finished, at his right, the White King tipped over in submission.

Erza crossed the room, as if in a dream, as if floating, winded, eyes locked on him, stepping over the magic circles, over the runes, to his body, where, breathlessly, she set her fingers to his neck, to measure his pulse.

 _For a terrifying moment_ , there was _nothing_.

Then, a moment later, the thin beat of his heart pressed back against her fingertips, and Erza burst into tears.

 _"Of course…"_ She dropped into his lap, sobbing, trembling, crying out, pressing her face to him, nuzzling her face on him, tears pouring, unbridled, down her cheeks, onto him. " _Of course, you're alive…"_

 _Oh..._ Erza wept, shaking, knees weak, wrapping her arms around him, in his lap, choking, strangled, mewling faintly, bright red. _I thought I lost you, again, Why do you do this to me, I thought…_

In the empty, massive throne room, her labored breathing and gentle crying echoed, as she wriggled in his lap, squirming against him, winded, weakly.

"It's okay, now…" She ripped the chains from his body, growling, closing her eyes, shaking her head, sniffling, and made to drag him from the throne. "I'm here…I'll never let you go-"

"Erza."

She froze, trembling, at the sound of his voice, from _Behind her._

"Erza…" He repeated, dryly, and she turned slowly, eyes wide.

Behind her, _just_ inside the bounds of the magic circle, stood Siegrain, Jellal's though projection. "You shouldn't be here."

" _You_ shouldn't be here-!" Erza hissed, fuming, furious, flushed. " _What the hell are you doing, Jellal-?!"_

Siegrain circled her, snickering sadly. "I deserve this, Erza. You know that-"

The requip mage felt _hot rage_ fill her, swimming up behind her eyes, as she wiped her tears with balled, trembling fists.

She saw red. "I fucking _hate_ that you do this to yourself, _I can't fucking stand it-"_

Siegrain grinned, grimly, eyes flashing. "Good. Hate me, Erza-"

"I won't." Erza stood, slowly, defiant, a moment later, shaking her head, meeting his gaze, glaring at him. " _I'm taking you with me-"_

"What purpose will that serve?" He replied, icily, eyes narrowing, voice cutting through her, sharp.

"I'm _done_ losing you-" She answered, trembling faintly, blushing, looking away, tugging her hair, nervously, and stammered. "I-I'm going to love you-"

He twitched, eyes locked on hers, as she flushed, glowing red, proudly, standing across from him.

"You can't forgive me, Erza _."_ His eyes widened, and radiant, glorious magic power surged up around him. _"I won't let you-"_

"You'll have to kill me-"

Siegrain looked tortured for a moment, unable to look away from her. She didn't drop her gaze to her toes, despite her every inclination to do so, breathing shallowly. "You _know_ what I did to you…How can you _forget_ , standing in the _very same room-"_

Flashes of magic danced between them, and Siegrain forced images of Jellal, years ago, attacking her in the tower, into her. Memories of Deceiving her, striking her, wounding her, binding her, defeating her, telling her of his love…

Erza watched, grim, unimpressed, controlling her breathing, ignoring him summarily.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Erza gestured towards the limp form of Jellal, in the throne behind her, after a moment.

Siegrain was briefly silent. "This is place is a hell of penance now, Erza-"

"What are you subjecting yourself to-?" She went on, unabated, furiously, glaring at him.

"It's not so bad."

Erza almost laughed, if not for the dull _horror_ she felt creeping up inside. "Really? It says a 'Hell of Endless Pain' on these runes".

Jellal _did_ laugh. "I bet you never thought we would fight again."

Erza drew her sword, intentionally slowly. "We never _will_ fight again…"

"Are you saying you won't resist me?"

"I'm saying you're only half of Jellal. You don't _count_ -"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you're into it, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Pretty graphic lemon coming up, I've had a ton of fun writing it :D Rated T until I post the Lemon~  
**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **Ninalover: Thank you so much, It's my pleasure, I assure you! :D**

 **Guest: I really appreciate that, seriously! Of course, Here's the second chapter for you, I hope you like it!**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: Oh my goodness, I can't thank you enough, that means the world to me! Made my whole day :D**

 **Starbornshine: Yes, naturally! I've had a ton of fun writing this story, and I'm so happy to hear that you like it!**

 **Wordslinger: I'm so glad :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me so! :D**

 **Thank you all so much! Please try to enjoy this chapter for me :)**

 _(Twenty minutes later)_

"This can't be-" Siegrain scowled, breathing shallowly, on one knee, glaring up at her, wide eyed. "Half my power…Should be enough-"

"To defeat me?" Erza switched her armor, standing tall above him, breathing heavily, bleeding from her chest and leg. A bead of sweat trailed its way down her forehead. "Your calculations were off. That isn't like you."

"Silence, Erza-" Siegrain hissed, holding his temple in one hand, rising to his feet, eye twitching. "You're only compounding my sins-"

Erza flourished her sword, and stepped towards him; he took an unwilling step back, warily.

"Why not leverage your full power-?" She prodded him, approaching, curiously poking him with her sword. He took another step back, terrified, back hitting a wall, hands rising up beside him. "Why don't you wake yourself? Capture me, take my left eye, trap me in Midnight's illusion…"

Siegrain watched her sword close in on him, slowly, saying nothing, half-grinning, half-grimacing.

She sniffed, fidgeting, sheathing her sword. "I'll make you do it, then-"

Siegrain changed the subject, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you don't need that blade?"

Erza cast her eyes back at him, glaring, huffing. _"Make me need it."_

Siegrain twitched, eyes wide, and launched himself at her, In Meteor, but it was compromised, and _slow_.

 _Much slower than usual…_

He slammed his fist into her chest, hurling her backwards, with a brutal haymaker, and drilled his foot into the back of her head, from behind, but she caught herself, grinding her teeth, and saw his next attack coming, sweeping his knee out. Siegrain blinked, exhaling, skidding across the floor to a stop, catching himself on one knee.

He rose, unsteadily, shakily, staring up at her, grinning, with one eye open.

She just watched him, sniffing, turning her nose up. "You're slow today."

Siegrain stared at his hand, shaking his head. "I admit, I didn't anticipate how weak I would become..."

Erza turned away, raising her sword, preparing to stab it down into the runes on the floor.

Siegrain twitched, and blasted her away with one hand, using a surging bolt of magic force. She rolled over, back onto her feet, glaring at him, rustled.

 _"I won't let you free me, Erza-"_ He promised, approaching her, glowing with crackling celestial body magic.

"What's your plan, huh-?!" She shrieked, frustrated, slamming him backwards with a massive spiked mace; Erza swung it again, requipping into a huge ax. Siegrain grabbed it, just under the blade, stopping it, and blasted her with a concussive bolt of magic.

She hissed, staggering backwards, as he drilled his knee into her, using meteor, hurling her into a wall. She requipped into a spear, hastily, as he walked towards her, grinning, and landed an uppercut on him that stopped his forward momentum, jabbing the weapon into his shoulder, elbowing him in the chest. He skidded backwards, managing to remain standing, crouched low over the ground, wiping his mouth with his forearm, coughing up blood.

"I don't really have a plan, exactly-" He admitted, looking up at her, grinning.

"Some genius-!" She squeaked, outraged, squirming. "What the hell, Jellal-!"

"I'll outlast you, then-" He shook his head, smirking faintly, standing straight up, Holding his hand out, and _waves_ of rippling black magic surged through the room, breaking over Erza, washing over her. She yelped, dropping to one knee, steadying herself with the spear, as he clenched his fist, approaching her, concentrating more and more dark magic onto her. _"Half my magic is more than enough-"_

 _"I-Is it-?_ " She managed to choke out, raising her eyes, shaking, meeting his gaze. He twitched, tilting his head at her.

The redhead screamed, _unbelievable_ power bursting through her, as she re-quipped to the Armadura Fairy, rising to her feet, despite the weight of his dark power.

"Y-You're…" She breathed, exhaling, heavily, slightly dizzy, bright red. "You…"

He trembled, eyes wide, holding his hand out, desperately, gritting his teeth.

 _"You're so fucking selfish-!"_ She cried, furiously, squeezing her eyes shut, slamming into him, driving him backwards, and he gasped, eyes narrowing, muscles straining in his arms and back, as he struggled to hold her in place.

Erza stomped on his foot, then planted her knee in his stomach, staggering him. " _How long are you planning to hurt me-?!"_

Her words seemed to hit him like a bus, and his eyes widened, veins throbbing in his forehead.

 _"Shut up-!"_ He screamed, grabbing her face in one hand, raising her off the floor. _"I don't want to hear it-"_

An arcing blast of electricity surged between them, crackling, casting gold and shadows across the throne, and Erza yelped, convulsing, as he concentrated his powers into her, heatedly. " _You don't know what's good for you-"_

Erza could hear the _hollow doubt and denial_ , the _pain_ , in his voice, despite the searing lightning. It gave her _strength_ , and she clenched her jaw, silencing herself, materializing a huge blade, ripping through his arm, severing it at the shoulder.

The light died down, and she dropped to her knees, shaking, collapsing down onto her ass, legs splayed beside her. She hung her head for a moment, panting.

"Get a clue, moron…" She managed to whisper, at last, looking up at him, weakly, tearing up, meeting his eyes, and he took a half-step back, holding his shoulder, disbelieving, exhaling. _"I love you more than you hate yourself."_

He glared down at her, eyes wide, head cocked, shaking, for a moment, speechless, _horrified_ , before clenching his fist, desperately, furious power coursing through him, rippling through the room.

"No!" He hissed, magic exploding violently around him. _"I won't be your future-!"_

Siegrain vanished, burying his fist in her stomach; she gasped…

 _Explosive, volcanic pain erupted in her center;_ his knee found her chin, hurling her backwards, and her vision flashed, white, blurring. Erza felt his foot drill into her stomach, like a meteor falling from low-earth orbit.

He seized her neck, and held her back against a wall, with the one hand he had left, glaring at her, icily, as she coughed, blood dripping from her lips onto his hand.

"T-Too bad…" She stammered, blinking, weakly, staring back at him through half-lidded eyes, as fresh power surged through her veins, renewing her. Erza grabbed his wrist, yanking him off her, driving her head into his. _"You don't get a choice-"_

She wiped the blood from her chin, eyes flashing, as he staggered, mute, breathless. Magic swirled around them both, boiling over, as he regrew his arm, hand on his shoulder, stretching the new appendage, eyes locked on her, furious.

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but said nothing, twitching, speechless, and she smiled, faintly, sighing, as the purgatory armor appeared around her, in a flash of brilliant light.

"This is the end, Erza-" He said, at last, dryly, raising a hand, radiant like a mid-day star. "I'll cast you back down to Earth."

She shook her head, approaching him, raising the massive sword, smile wobbling on her face. "I'm the kind of girl that keeps crawling back."

He grinned, eyes wide, twitching. She shut her eyes, at ease, humming quietly to herself.

 _They collided with the force of ballistic weapon,_ _as lightning split the sky above them, thunder booming through the silence._

Erza drove her blade through his chest, grinding her teeth. He exhaled, sharply, one hand on her neck. "Tch…"

A moment of silence, and a frigid breeze blew through the throne room. She shivered, letting her sword go, as Siegrain collapsed, shaking, to one knee, struggling to hold himself up.

He raised his head, cracking one eye open, trembling, smirking faintly, meeting her eyes. "…You…Damn battered woman…"

She sniffed, chuckling, turning half away.

The ultramarine toppled over, onto his side, eyes drifting shut, and Erza made her way to the seal on the floor, requipping into her Heart Kreuz armor, face set, kneeling.

She drove a sword into the circle on the floor.

Blinding white light overwhelmed her, for a moment, flashing, and she felt herself leaving her body, leaving the throne room.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! I've been so pumped to post this lemon, for real!**

 **I've really enjoyed writing this, and I'll start editing the next chapter first thing in the morning :D If you're into it, I'll post it tomorrow~ Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **Ninalover: Oh my goodness, thank you so much! This really made my whole day, I can't thank you enough :D I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying it, I've had so much fun writing it too! I hope you like the new chapter, I'm already excited to post the next one :)**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: Thank you, thank you! :D Yes, I talked with you in the Direct Messages, and explained the bits you were confused about, so I hope you like the new chapter- :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! :D Please enjoy the new chapter for me, if you can!**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: Oh, thank you! :D It means the world to me, it really does! It took me an extra day to post the new chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :') Yes, I've had a lot of practice, so I really appreciate you saying you! :D**

 **Guest: I can't thank you enough, I hope you have fun with the update :D**

 **StarbornShine: Thank you so much :D Try to enjoy the new chapter for me!**

 **Guest: Yes, thank you :D Here's the update for you, I hope you like it :D**

 **Thank you all so much! Try to enjoy this chapter for me, I'm already excited to post the next one :D**

Erza's eyes cleared, and she blinked, looking once around.

A _cave_ , some kind of…Dark, _foreboding cave_ , illuminated by flickering torches, surrounded her, and she exhaled, breath catching in her throat, strangled.

 _Jellal_ …There, chained to the wall, ahead of her, head hanging, on his knees, bound to the cave around him, _the love of her life_... She felt tears welling up in her eyes, covering her mouth, shuddering, sickly feelings rising in her stomach…

He was _impaled_ , perforated, pierced from every angle, from every side, by _spikes_ , _blades and knives_ , and he rested on a circle of fire, coiling up around his kneeling form, smoke billowing up into the cave…She took a step towards him, crying noiselessly, nauseated.

 _"J…Jellal…?"_

He twitched at the sound of his name, raising his head, _slowly_ , tortured, staring up at her, through half-lidded eyes.

She fell to her knees in front of him, shaking, holding her mouth with both hands, wracking sobs filling her, mortified.

"Good…" He whispered, grinning faintly, voice hoarse, at last, blinking, mistaking her for a new apparition, sent to torture him. "You're perfect…These wounds were growing dull."

She tried to speak, struck mute, eyes wide, quivering…Erza reached a hand out towards him, slowly, tears streaming down her face.

He watched her, bewildered, eyes half-lidded, tilting his head, when she set her hands on his face, _gently_ , tenderly, sobbing.

He twitched, eyes growing wide.

Erza yanked a sword out of his chest, and pulled a knife from his arm, with tiny, shaking fingers. She mumbled something, desperately, incoherently, flushed, and Blood poured down him, ceaselessly, onto her. "J-Jellal…Come home with me…"

"Erza..?" He breathed, disbelieving.

Addled, understanding dawned on him, at last.

She dragged a sickle out of his ribcage, gnashing her teeth, still crying, as crimson blood seeped from his endless wounds. His eyes flashed.

Jellal fed magic to his thought projection, taking control of it, and Siegrain's eyes blinked open, in the Throne room, wounds healing, rising to his feet, slowly, scowling.

A blinding white light enveloped her, once more, as she felt her body being yanked out of the cave, ripped through space-time, and she hit the ground hard, skidding across the floor, back in the throne room.

" _ENOUGH_ -" She heard his voice, full of rage, and heard a clap of ringing thunder, looking up, dazed, ears ringing, seeing double. Siegrain was stalking towards her, hand outstretched, still smoking.

He lifted her body, telekinetically, by the throat, as she squirmed, dizzied, flushed, and blasted her again. She dropped to her knees, before throwing herself down at his feet, sobbing, shuddering, overcome.

"Leave this place-" Siegrain hissed, turning away, and she summoned all her strength, reaching out along the ground, managing to wrap her fingers around the blade of her sword, still stuck into the floor, inside the circle, just beside her.

A flash of light, and she was back in the cave, in front of Jellal, breathless, winded; Erza tried to grab him, panicked, but Siegrain kicked her backwards, off the sword, and she was blinded yet again, whirling down into her body, into the throne room, knocked senseless.

She looked up, gasping, head spinning, tears swimming in her eyes, struggling for air.

"What's wrong, Erza-?!" He crowed, approaching her, dangerously, eyes flashing.

She whimpered, sore, bleeding from her forehead, rolling over on the ground, struggling to rise to her feet, thoughts racing, tears still leaking from her eyes as he towered above her, threatening.

Siegrain brought his fist down, _viciously_ , _striking her head_ , jarring her; Erza's neck jerked around, and whiplash rocked her body, driving the air from her lungs. He grabbed her hair, yanking her up, and she took a deep breath, chest heaving, _burning_ , _from the strain and exertion_ , eyes tightly shut, sweating profusely, bleeding from her eyebrow.

He raised his hand again, to strike her down, speechless, but she grabbed his fist, exhaling, and cracked one eye open, meeting his twitching glare.

"Y-You know…" She whispered, breathless, eyes narrowing at him, heartbeat racing. "I want three kids-"

He trembled, blown away, for a moment, turning slightly in place, bewildered, as she steadied herself on her feet, and shoved him away, backwards, off her, rising slowly, shakily.

"Why three-?!" He managed, brow furrowing, suddenly distracted. She swung a huge mace at him, and he _barely_ stepped out of its path, seething, eyes wide.

She brought the weapon around, shattering the floor, and requipped into a slender rapier, cutting across his body as he dodged, lithely, away. _"Because twins are cute-"_ She screeched, flustered, faintly red.

He skidded to a stop, along the ground, in a wide stance, pulling his jacket off, hissing.

"Don't you think I would be a great mother-?" She wondered, peering thoughtfully up into the corner of the room, humming faintly, breathless, faintly red.

"That much is clear." He ground his teeth, dragging his forearm across his mouth, wiping the blood away.

Siegrain was behind her, suddenly, kicking her knee out, and she stabbed at him, feverishly, as he swept backwards, away from her blade. She rolled, hurling a knife at him, that he ducked, lunging towards her; Erza scampered back to her feet, whipping another knife into his face, but he blasted it aside, before scorching the ground she was standing on with a gout of flame. She soared, above him, in the air, and he danced backwards, grinning faintly, dodging low thrusts from two spears she brandished around him.

 _"Don't you think I'd look great in a wedding dress-?!"_ She shrieked, flushed, as her fantasies of marriage and motherhood played in her mind, behind her eyes, heart throbbing. He twitched, slamming one of her spears out of his path, snapping the other in one hand, as she requipped into a spiked ball on a chain, hurling it at him, gritting her teeth.

"Don't you look great in everything-?" He grinned, wickedly, stepping in close to her, weaving around her massive weapon, counter-acting the advantage of the spiked flail, grabbing her hand, and drilling his elbow into her stomach. She coughed, staggering backwards, twisting around, and sliced him across the shoulder with a longsword; He exhaled, sharply, taking a step back, eyes wide.

 _Lightning split the sky, and thunder boomed above them; The sloshing sounds of pouring rain filled the room,_ in the brief silence, as they stared across at one another.

Erza panted, kneeling, and Siegrain was barely breathing at all, eyes narrowing at her, standing in her way, blocking her path to the sword in the circle.

The atmosphere between them was _electric_ , heated, _like fire, raging noiselessly in the space between them._ Muted Passion surged around them, arcing, in the silence.

His feelings for her _ached_ , numbly, throbbing in his chest.

 _It was agonizing._

"What color…" She grinned, weakly, a moment later, shakily, as thunder rolled in the distance. "W-What color hair…do you think our kids would have?"

The storm raged outside, and he laughed, covering his face with one hand.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! This story has been SO much fun to write, I have to say~ :D If you want, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow- I really think we're getting to the good parts!**

 **See you tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: Thank you so much, oh my goodness, I really appreciate that :D**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: I can't thank you enough, seriously :'D That means the whole world to me, I really hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Ninalover: I totally agree, I love to think about what their kids would be like :D I know, right?! Seriously, Jellal! But, you know, he had a very good reason for doing all this! You'll see, yes, just read the new chapter :D I hope you'll like it, I've had SO much fun writing this story! Thank you, thank you so much, again, your faith means everything to me! :')**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! Try to enjoy the new chapter for me :D**

Erza shut her eyes, for a moment, smiling, rising to her feet, love welling up in her chest. "I've…I've always thought it might be purple…" She admitted, setting one hand over her heart.

"Erza…" He grinned, wickedly, pain boiling over inside him, holding his arms out to his sides. "Your fantasies are blinding."

"Good." She snapped, bright red, pointing her sword at his face. "I hope you're _really distracted-"_

He stepped towards her, slowly, running a hand through his hair, eyes wild. His love for her was _torturous_ , fueling his strength; Magic pulsed around him, and the _sheer pressure_ of his _powers_ seemed to weigh her down…

"I'm going to cook for you." She kept her chin up, re-quipping into the Nakagami armor, eyes narrowing at him. " _I already have an apron picked out-"_

He twitched, grinning, eyes wide, _unable to stand the racing of his heart,_ and the furious burning of his feelings for her...

 _They collided, explosively, magic surging between them, crackling, and struggled against each other. The scorched atmosphere around them was vaporized, instantly, and the smell of burning ozone filled the room...He held her wrists, trying to hold her in place, muscles straining in his arms, and she wriggled, furiously, flushed, sweating profusely, trying to shove him back._

"You're going to make me a housewife-!" She hissed, bleeding from her forehead, magic coursing up around them; Erza threw him backwards.

 _"So love me already-!"_ She screamed, as he just stared at her, turning slightly in place, eyes wide, _and then she was upon him._

Erza decended on Siegrain with a _fiery vengeance_ , driving both her swords into his chest, kneeing him, brutally, in the stomach, and elbowing him heavily to the floor. She stabbed her blades into the ground beside him, _and crawled down on top of him_ , flushed, bright red, trembling faintly, eyes wide.

 _"E-Erza-"_ He struggled, covering his face with one hand, desperately, feeling her sit down hard on him, _slamming her ass down on him,_ sitting on him, _sitting her hips down on his lap,_ holding him down, _straddling him_ …"Erza, _what_ -"

"Stuff it-!" She snapped, blushing furiously, and leaned down over him, holding him down, setting one hand on his chest, as his wounds slowly healed, laying her face down on him, on his shoulder, pressing her face to him, nuzzling into him. "I-I won, So… _So just-"_

He groaned, disbelieving, neck thrown back, as he felt his _member harden_ , from the feeling of her _warmth_ , _her breath_ …The smell of her hair, _her chest, pressing against him_ …He tried, horrified, to rise up, to shove her off him, _to spare her from being violated_ , but she sat up, violently, and grumbled, slamming his hands back down to his sides. He seethed, glaring up at her, and felt a tiny droplet of sweat make its way down the side of his face.

Erza gasped, flushed, heartbeat fluttering, glowing red, _delighted_ , _feeling his erection press into her, between her legs,_ as she straddled him, holding him down, sitting up on him, and wiggled her hips, just a bit, _just slightly, onto his length_ , breathing heavily, squeezing her eyes shut, mewling quietly, turning her neck. "J-Jellal-" She whispered, feeling her heartbeat race, and her feelings swirl in her chest, furious heat building inside her…"T-This didn't happen last time-"

"No, Erza-" Siegrain snapped, terrified, rapidly losing control of himself, feeling a _fierce, irrepressible instinct rising in his chest,_ feeling a savage, _hungry_ predator inside him, _feeling his powers beginning to return to him, as he unconsciously started to draw himself out of the magic circle_ , to stop her, and she ground her core on his erection, gasping, panting, flushed, sweating, overcome.

"W-What's wrong-" She giggled, weakly, blushing violently, rubbing her crotch on him, leaning down onto him, smug, pressing her breasts against him, suggestively, looking into his eyes. "You can't stop me, _can you_? N-Not like this-"

He shook his head, stunned, _horrified_ , realizing that she was _defeating_ him, she was forcing him, against his will, to free himself, to draw his power out, to stop her from doing something she'd _regret_ , to stop her from…

"I…I _know_ you want me-" She stammered, flushed, dizzied, eyes spinning, glowing, heart slamming in her chest.

"I'm going to deny it, if that's alright with you-" He hissed, twitching, muscles straining in his arms.

"D-Deny it all you want-" She mumbled, bright red, breathless, triumphant, meeting his eyes. "But I can _tell_ that you're lying…"

He grit his teeth, grinning, eyes wide, feeling _very much_ like he already knew _exactly_ what she was going to say next.

"I can…I can _feel_ that you're _lying_ -" She smirked down at him, confidently, grinding her hips on his erection, to remind him, feeling his length driving against her, _pressing into her ass_ , rubbing between her legs…

"E-Erza, Listen to me-" He managed, eyes narrowing at her, fighting panic. " _Listen_. You _can't_ set me free, don't make me free myself-"

She paused, briefly, tilting her head.

She seemed to _hear something_ in the tone of his voice, _some genuine fear_ , and stopped for a moment, searing heat still welling up inside her, bubbling over, boiling up in her hips. She sniffed, holding his arms tightly down, and raised an eyebrow, glaring defiantly into his eyes. "Why?"

" _Why_ …?" He answered, dryly, glaring back up at her, grin flickering on his face. "...Do you remember, two months back...when I-"

He trailed off, half-lamely, and she frowned, flushed, leaning over him. "When you almost _kissed_ _me_? _Again_?"

"That's right." He muttered, wincing, staring away into the far corners of the throne room. "That day, I…I realized my self-control was…Waning-"

She blinked, staring down at him, clueless, confused, as he looked up at her, expectantly, hoping she'd get the point.

She did not.

"I realized I was _losing my self-control_ , Erza." He sighed, exasperated, furious with himself. "It occurred to me that I was _endangering your safety-"_

She still didn't seem to understand, tilting her head at him, blankly.

"If I'd lost control of myself…" He managed, eyes drifting shut, frustrated.

She gasped, breathless, bright red, understanding _everything_ , all at once. "Oh…"

"Yes." He answered, dryly.

 _It all made sense_ , as she trembled, on top of him, shifting on his erection, flushed, looking nervously away.

 _Why he'd stopped visiting so abruptly, why he'd returned to the Tower of Heaven, why he was trying to so hard to torture himself…_

 _He was afraid that his self-control would slip, and...He'd Rape her?_

She giggled, weakly, at the thought. "Jellal…"

"Do you _understand_ , Erza-?" His eyes narrowed at her, _horrified_ by her reaction. "I sealed my _lust_ into the magic circle, along with my Body, And…"

Her eyes widened, excited.

He trailed off, _terrified_ by the _thrilled, delighted look on her face._

"… _And if you make me break the circle,_ that lust will come rushing back, _all at once_ -" he tried, _desperately_ , to convey the seriousness of the situation to her, as she started grinding her hips on his erection again, humming faintly to herself.

"And you'll rape me-?" She grinned, widely, thrilled, eyes drifting shut, pressing her chest into him, before nuzzling her face into his neck.

 _"Why do you sound so excited, Erza-"_

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so :D I've really been having a TON of fun writing this story!**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I'll be eternally grateful! I'll put the next update up tomorrow if you want it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you all, now that is up and running again :D**

 **Kasumi Yukimura: Yes, here's that update for you :D I really hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much, Here's the update I promised! A few days late, because of the trouble with FF logins, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ninalover: I'm so glad :D Yes, that's right! But we all know Jellal, he's always in Denial! That guy just doesn't want to believe that Erza loves him! That's why she needs to be really stubborn about it :) You're so welcome, I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: I'm so happy to hear that, it made my whole day :D Now, don't be TOO impressed, because to be honest, I wrote the first part of this story about two years ago, and just never posted it :) That's why it seems like my writing has improved over the course of the new chapters: Also, I spend more time editing and working on certain chapters than I do others :0 Anyway, Here's the new chapter, and I hope you like it :D**

 **Anonymous Person: Yes, totally :D But the fact that she's excited instead of scared means it's not rape to begin with- You know, because of consent and all that. But, you know, it's supposed to be kind of creepy. These two don't have a normal relationship at all... :D**

 **LukaLilly: I'm so glad, Here's the next chapter for you :D I hope you have fun with it!**

 **Guest: That's right :') Sorry about the delay, FF wasn't working for a few days there, but here's the update! I hope you like it!**

 **StarbornShine: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter, please try to enjoy it for me :D**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart :D**

She just smiled, shaking, breathing heavily, holding him down with one forearm, reaching between her legs; _grabbing his manhood and pressing it against her core_ , sliding her hips over it, rubbing her hand along him, and he twitched, shutting one eye. "Erzaaa-"

She mumbled, incoherently, blushing, growing restless, eyes drifting shut, nuzzling her face on his chest, _rubbing herself on his manhood;_ her skin was on _fire_ , tingling, feeling her every nerve light up, feeling that overwhelming, _simmering sensation_ welling up in her _hips_ , _boiling up into her_ , still holding his arms down, tightly. "I _am_ excited-" She managed, shakily, smug. "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Do nothing- _"_ He hissed, eyes narrowing at her, desperately.

She hummed, cheerfully, pretending not to hear him, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

 _"I said do nothing-!_ " He snapped, twitching.

"Why not break the seal, Jellal-?" She ignored him, purring, seductively, pressing her forehead down against his. _"Take your chances_...Maybe you'll be able to resist-"

He growled, eyes wide, heart pounding. "Tch..."

He could feel his _restraint_ slipping away, _to his absolute horror_ , as he began to draw his power back into himself, desperately, began to undo the seal trapping his magic and lust…

 _He just had to stall her, to keep her from…Taking her clothes off, or something-_

He ground his teeth. "Why do you even like me, I'm a _monster_ -"

She ignored him summarily, humming.

Siegrain felt _outrageous_ , _undeniable desire_ fill him, rising in his chest, as _more and more of his power and lust returned to him_ , rushing into him, and he broke more and more of the seal…

The runes on the floor _began to vanish_ , fading, and a _massive_ swell of magic burst through; He twitched, eyes wide, _as furious desire surged into him_ , and he could _feel_ his personality changing, _warping_ , as lust began to overtake him…

 _"Erza, look at yourself-"_ Siegrain could feel his powers returning, and grinned at her, wickedly, managing to force his arms up, raising them up, as she tried, eyes wide, to hold them down, squeaking, to keep them trapped, to keep him trapped under her...

 _"I-I know-!"_ She wailed, blushing, _furious heat raging inside her,_ losing control of herself, _unable to stop herself, unable to stop the grinding of her hips_ , shaking her head, before gritting her teeth and slamming his arms back down beside him, with all her strength, keeping him beneath her…

Forcing him to draw out his full power, _and all his lust_ , to stop her…

He wrestled with his feelings, eyes narrowing at her, gritting his teeth, straining, and managed to suppress the raging urges inside him.

She panted, as he hissed, neck thrown back, cursing himself; Erza just rested, for a moment, breathing heavily, sweating, lying on top of him, with her face on his chest, _and his member driving into her core_ , _boiling heat rippling through her…_

Even as he felt his powers returning, _all his endless powers_ , _he felt his self-control waning again_ , vanishing, _as the last of the runes of the floor shattered_ ; _molten desire pumped through him,_ and she looked up, meeting his eyes, flushed, slightly panicked, _breathless_ …

Jellal and Siegrain were almost totally fused together again, under her _._

 _The Purple seal flickered on the ground, fading…_

He was growing too strong for her to hold down, and she _knew_ she had to do something _drastic_ , to force him to break the rest of the magic circles…

Erza re-quipped into a tiny red thong, skirt vanishing.

He screamed, outraged, unbelievably aroused.

 _"T-This is it, Okay-?!"_ She squealed, squeezing her eyes shut, grinding her soaked panties on his length, magic coursing through her, and magic surging through him; _electricity and power crackled between them_. The tension and atmosphere was like _fire_ , like arcing lightning. " _I'm_ … _I-I'm going to make you love me-"_

Erza raised herself up, above him, holding his chest down with one forearm, as he screamed a stream of curses, eyes wide, and she squatted over him, opening his pants, furiously red, trembling, _and drew his huge manhood out of his briefs with tiny, trembling fingers_ , angling him under her, _and she pulled her soaked panties to the side_ …

He twitched, eyes wide, watching her, _and the muscles strained in his arms,_ pulsing, as she held him down, _still_ , but his powers had almost fully returned to him… Siegrain vanished, replaced by Jellal, by the _real Jellal_ , as the purple seal on the floor shattered completely, _and only the golden seal remained_ , beneath them…

He snapped, grabbing her neck, hurling her backwards, in Meteor, _in the real meteor_ , invisibly fast, and threw her to the ground; She skidded to a stop along the floor, squeaking, flushed, staring up into his wild, flashing eyes.

She watched, lightheaded, as he shook, buttoning his pants up, shaking violently, and absurd desire filled him...

A brief moment of silence.

 _The golden seal began to fade on the floor, the last and greatest magic circle…_

Erza panted, bright red, sweating, _seeing a ravenous hunger in his eyes,_ and he twitched, eyes wild, conflicted, struggling to contain himself…

"Erza…" He managed, at last, blinking, holding his head in one hand. "Leave-"

She took a deep breath, trembling, eyes drifting shut, _trying to prepare her heart and body_ … "I'm not going anywhere, Jellal."

He took a half-step backwards, _incredible heat burning inside him…_ He knew the golden seal wouldn't last much longer; It was already flickering and fading underneath him.

Jellal did his best to keep it intact, as lust threatened to overwhelm him.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Please, Erza…Run-" He begged, weakly, wincing.

She shook her head, dizzied, mute, heat swimming inside her.

He ground his teeth, hanging his head, holding his temples…

"Jellal." She whispered, at last, _hushed, breathless_ , seeing the golden seal flicker on the ground, crumbling. "You don't have to resist anymore…"

He looked up at her, trembling, _unable to stand the burning desire inside him_ , resisting it was _killing_ him…His heart throbbed, thoughts racing.

"I _wish_ you would rape me, Jellal…" she admitted, laughing weakly, swaying slightly on the ground. "I _wish_ you would force yourself on me."

He twitched.

 _"I've dreamed about it before…"_ She whispered, furiously red.

He grinned, tortured, gritting his teeth, eyes narrowing at her.

A strange ringing filled his ears; His heart ached inside him.

She crawled towards him, along the ground, and he took a staggering step back. "You must not know how rape works…" She mumbled, flushed, looking, embarrassed, away. " _You can't rape the willing."_

He exhaled, breathing raggedly, barely able to keep himself up on two feet, eyes locked on her, conflicting feelings storming in his chest, toiling inside him.

 _It was all he could do to try and keep the last of his lust sealed away for another few moments…_

"I _know_ you hate yourself, Jellal-" She crawled up to his feet, trembling, head hanging, tears welling up in her eyes, as her heartbeat pounded inside her. "But I want you to know… _I just want you to know-"_

He tried to back away, but found he could not.

 _The lust was agonizing._

 _It threatened to overwhelm him._

"You're my hero…" She managed, strangled, sitting up, in front of him, tears leaking from her eyes, quivering, and met his gaze, touching her own red face. " _And I love you, Jellal-"_

He held his heart, _unbelievable pain rocking his body_ , as he strained to hold himself in check, desperate to restrain himself, _to fight the urge to throw her down,_ to prevent himself from taking her right there…

He twitched, struggling, tormented, collapsing to one knee; crying noiselessly, face stoic, tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes locked on hers.

 _"I love you so much…"_ She sobbed, quietly, rubbing her eyes. "I've loved you since we were _children_ …"

He tilted his head, dizzied, but could not speak.

"So…S-So, you can have your way with me…" She smiled at him, softly, trembling, tears dripping into her lap, flushed, radiantly red. "Make me your woman, Jellal-"

 _The gold seal on the ground shattered completely, at last, and blinding white light surged through the room; Endless power and lust ripped through him, and he stood, slowly, still shaking slightly._

Silence.

Nothing moved, for a moment.

Jellal looked down at her, eyes flashing, and ran a hand through his hair.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat.

Irrepressible Desire boiled inside him, explosive, _like magma_ , coursing through him.

"Oh, Erza…" He grinned, wickedly, shaking his head, taking a step towards her. Incredible power rippled through the room. "You should've run."

She shivered, glowing red, breathing shallowly, caught in his eyes; She found she could no longer rise to her feet, off the floor.

She giggled, weakly.

Erza looked away, nervously, thrilled, heat bubbling up in her hips.

She re-quipped into the seduction armor.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! :D**

 **My semester just started, but I promise I'll get the next chapter online within the next few days, so keep an eye out for me! Over the next two days or so, I'll finish editing the next chapter and post it right away :D**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: It's so good to see you all again! Let's get started right away, I've taken enough time already just getting ready to post the next few chapters-**

 **Let me just take a second to answer the reviews on Chapter 5:**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: I'm so glad to hear that, that really makes my day :D I've had a ton of fun writing this story, so I'm delighted to hear that you like it! It took me an extra week, but I got this chapter done and I have the next few chapters pretty close to finished as well :) Try to enjoy the update for me!**

 **Ninalover: Right?! Seriously :') Thank you so much, I really mean it! I hope you like the update, I'm already excited to post the next chapter~**

 **Lukalilly: I totally agree :D Thank you so much for being patient, here's the next chapter for you!**

 **YoBoiJacrispy: Never :') Well, maybe sometimes. But not today!**

 **Guest: Yes, I know, I'm so sorry that It's taken me so long to update this and those other stories, I promise I'm getting to them! Here's this new chapter for now, I hope you enjoy it! I'll get the next chapters of this and those stories online really soon, I swear :D**

 **Guest: Absolutely, it's my pleasure :'D I'm so happy to hear that you like it, thank you from the bottom of my heart! It's so good to see you again, after a week or two of being absent from Fanfiction! I'm back, though, and I'm at your service!**

 **Thank you all so much, I really hope you like this chapter! Try to do that for me :)**

The Tower of Heaven trembled.

Jellal watched her, grinning faintly; His eyes flashed, and incredible power throbbed around him. Erza took a deep breath, flushed. She was unable to look away.

Without saying a word, without moving, he made her feel like such a _woman_ …

She could feel a tingling heat in her hips, crawling along her skin.

"We need to talk, Erza." Jellal said, and his voice was smooth, captivating. The corners of her mouth quirked up, and her heart fluttered.

Erza marveled at him. He was like a _star_ , radiant like a celestial body. Blinding magic surged around him, through the room; he stood in the center of it, god-like, and even the air seemed to warp around him, nebulous and Ethereal.

"O-Okay-" She breathed, unable to refuse him anything. Erza tried to pose herself seductively, sexily, on the ground. The redhead adjusted herself, and spread her legs a bit, raising one knee.

He tilted his head, just a little, studying her face. Jellal stared pensively up and away, into the corner of the throne room. She glanced up and gave him a dazzling smile; her heart throbbed in her chest.

"Careful…" She exhaled, rubbing her cheek with one hand. "Your magic is about to collapse the tower-"

He trained his eyes on her, calmly. She shivered, watching him, and her stomach clenched, breathless. "It won't fall." He said simply, staring away. Jellal raised one hand. The tower stopped shaking immediately; Erza blinked, and her eyes widened in realization, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're holding it up." She remained quiet for a moment, averting her eyes. Her voice was warm and soft. "You're already holding up the tower…"

He let his hand fall. The celestial body magic around him was dizzying, like a blinding corona. Her chest heaved, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her shoulders slouched, and she mumbled nonsense.

 _He's holding the tower of heaven aloft, absentmindedly._ She felt her body reacting to his presence in the room, heating restlessly up; in awe of the man she loved with every fiber of her being. Erza rubbed her legs together, bright red, unconsciously shifting. She took a deep breath, shaking her head before flashing him a beaming smile.

 _(At that very moment, Outside on the beach)_

 _"She did it_ …" Meredy stared up at the tower of heaven, bewildered. She blinked, fidgeting, and Tears welled up in her eyes. "She did it."

"That power…" Natsu smiled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Proudly, he glanced over at Gray and Cobra. "Am I right-?"

"There's no mistaking it." The ice mage agreed.

Delighted, Juvia pranced about through the pouring rain. Cobra and Midnight exchanged a look, and Angel heaved a tense sigh of relief. The Lacrima spire shivered, and Cobra paused for a moment, clearing his throat.

"Actually, we need to hurry inside."

Meredy sucked in a tight, panicked breath. Suddenly distraught, she whirled around. "Oh my god, _Oh my-"_

"What-?" Natsu grabbed her arms, as she paced about; Clearly panicked, she met his eyes. Her mouth opened and closed, ineffectively.

"We need to be inside _right now-"_ Midnight amended, sparing the trembling tower a passing glance.

Racer was gone in a second, vanishing into the structure, and Angel squeaked something, clutching at her face. "Let's go, let's go-!"

"Let's _go_ -?! Let's go, _what_ -?" Gray chased Meredy and Angel into the building, utterly bamboozled. Cobra and midnight followed, exchanging terse instructions, calling out to the rest of Crime Sorciere. "You can't be planning to _interrupt_ them-"

"The main support pylons are on A-3 and B-2," The poison dragon slayer hissed, seizing a shuddering pillar in both hands. He called on all his magic to stabilize them.

Angel laughed, staring over at Gray. She stammered a chuckling sigh. "Are you serious, _god_ no…"

She pointed a wall of summon spirits at another massive column, steadying it.

"Juvia doesn't get it…" The water mage wondered aloud, utterly lost. Helplessly, she glanced back and forth from Gray to Midnight. "What are we doing-?"

Midnight ignored her, hurriedly grabbing Natsu's shoulder and gesturing at a fourth shivering pillar. "Hold that up, would you? Also-" He turned to Gray, eyes narrowing.

Meredy stalked over, hyperventilating. "Quickly, quicklyyyy-"

 _"Someone explain for Fairy Tail, please-"_ Angel called out, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Meredy rubbed her arms, anxiously. "Okay, okay. Okay." She nodded, distracted.

Natsu peered over at the younger mage, fascinated. He held another two columns up, grunting. Gray was already erecting new pillars of ice, that braced the ceiling to the floor; steadying the structure, wordless.

"The tower was unstable _already_ -" Meredy rubbed her temples with her knuckles, trying to control her breathing. "It was practically coming down when we _got here_. The battle upstairs must have jarred it loose, and it should probably be _falling_ right now-"

Natsu blinked and Gray shuddered. Juvia wailed, helplessly extending her peripherally useful water streams up to the ceiling; desperate to help.

 _"Jellal must be holding the tower up, as we speak…_ " Meredy whispered, hushed. She glanced out into the structure from between her trembling fingers. "We _have_ to stabilize it for him!"

"Preferably _a_ _few minutes ago_ , to be exact." Midnight droned, flatly, staring warily into the creaking walls.

"… _Why_?" Natsu wondered aloud, weakly. "If _Jellal_ is holding it up, it's fine. Something like this would be _easy_ for him-"

"Exactly." Cobra sighed, muscles straining in his arms and back.

" _Exactly_!" Meredy squeaked. "If Jellal has his _full_ power again, holding the tower up would be _so_ easy _he wouldn't even really notice whether he's doing it or not_ -"

Gray took a deep breath; Understanding dawned on him, all at once. His eyes widened a fraction. "Oh, shit."

"Yes." Angel grumbled. She covered her face with one hand, groaning. "Yeah."

"Yes!" Meredy yelped _,_ shoving the ice mage gently from behind. Gray grinned, shakily, and erected another few columns of ice. "If he gets _distracted_ , the _whole tower_ could crumble before he _realizes_ that he stopped keeping it stable-"

Natsu rubbed his head, nervously. "Sure, but…Distracted? This is _Jellal_ we're talking about-"

Midnight snickered, and Angel chuckled, shaking her head. "Well…What do you think they're doing up there?"

Gray nodded, gritting his teeth. More and More Ice flowed up to brace the ceiling, slowing the tremors in the building's foundation.

Juvia gasped, covering her mouth. Bright red, she turned to Gray and Natsu. " _Oh_ …Oh, Juvia also wants-"

"Something pretty distracting, right-?" Angel added, pursing her lips.

"Now that you mention it…" Racer appeared beside them; having finished piling tons of rocks from floor to ceiling in the other halls of the lacrima tower. "I'm _kind_ _of worried_ about _Erza_. Didn't we…Didn't we come here in the first place, because he said he didn't want to _rape_ her-?"

 _"Oh,_ He did _not_ say that! _"_ Meredy snapped defensively, bright red. She fumed, crossing her arms. " _He said his self-control was slipping_ , and he didn't want to _take any chances-_ "

"No, you're right." Racer shrugged, staring up at the cieling. "Either way."

Gray chuckled, forming another set of ice pillars. "Oh, please."

"Nothing to worry about." Natsu grinned, shaking his head. "I've _read_ Erza's diary. It's nothing but _sexy fantasies_ , about him holding her down and pulling her hair."

Angel blushed, stifling a gasp. Meredy choked on her breath, crimson red; she stared wildly over at the fire dragon slayer.

"If he's raping her right now, she'll be thrilled." Natsu shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. "She won't stop talking about it for years."

"She'll be bringing it up _decades_ from today." Gray grunted. "She'll probably enforce it as a guild holiday, and make everyone participate in cheerful remembrance."

 _(At that very moment, in the throne room)_

The re-quip mage trembled, turning slightly around on the floor.

"How do you like my armor-?" She flashed him a smile, shakily. Erza opened her legs further, setting one arm under her breasts. She peeked up at him, meeting his flashing eyes and glanced hurriedly back at the ground. Erza took a deep breath, relishing the tingling feelings of bubbling warmth rippling through her chest.

"I think you may be using the term 'Armor' very liberally." He arched a brow, and glanced over at her, grinning. He was luminous, and she whisked her head nervously away, hoping he wouldn't see the blush spreading through her cheeks.

She slid forward, just a little. Erza wrung her hands together in her lap, trying to call his name, but her throat went dry.

Jellal glanced over at her. He raised one hand, silently, and blinding golden flames burst to life around it; snapping Erza out of her reverie. She pressed her fingertips to her lips, transfixed, breathing tight and shallow. He held his hand out, towards her, and the flames of rebuke streaked through the room, to either side of her; she blinked. The fire stilled for a moment before raging up, sealing them both inside a wall of brilliant gold.

She tilted her head, curious. The redhed flipped her hair over her shoulder, thoughtfully, and touched her breast. It occurred to her that he was _keeping her in place_ ; Erza's eyes widened a fraction, and she peered up, giggling weakly.

Jellal cast her a brief look, ruffling his hair. The insane pressure of his powers weighed her down, and she opened her mouth to whisper something, flushed.

"I'm…I'm yours." She quivered; smiling softly at him, tilting her head and leaning forwards. "Are you going to have sex with me?"

"Yes." He answered dryly, grinning. He lifted a hand, staring down at it before clenching his fist. "There's nothing I can do to prevent that anymore."

Erza's breath hitched in her throat, meeting his eyes; She adjusted herself, winded, on the floor. Peeking up at him, she wrapped an arm eagerly around her leg, feeling a swelling warmth boiling up in her hips…She stared into his eyes from the ground, bright crimson and trembling.

The knowledge that he was going to _have his way with her_ flooded her mind. Erza's voice bubbled out of her, tiny and incomprehensible.

She buried her hands in her hair. Erza looked nervously away, breathing heavily, and a droplet of sweat made its way down the side of her face. Jellal took a step towards her; his eyes were wild, and his face was calm and stoic.

Her feelings for him were singing loudly in her heart and mind; ringing through her body, and she saw flashes of every memory they'd ever shared.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and she swayed slightly in place. Erza hummed to herself, with a light blush dusting her cheeks, tears pouring from her closed eyes. She saw him saving her, as children. The redhead hunched over, with both hands on her knees. She saw him in handcuffs, she saw him on the beach, kissing her. It was so _vivid_ , and he was right in front of her, now…

He stared at her with wide brown eyes, approaching dangerously. His heart raced in his chest as his body tensed.

Jellal stared at her, calculating, still glowing with brilliant magic power. Memories of her, of hurting her, breaking her heart, of loving her, filled his mind. His eyes drifted shut, grinning.

She nodded and turned slightly, trying to compose herself, pursing her lips. The redhead wiped blood and sweat from her eyebrows with tiny, shaking fingers; He stopped just in front of her, towering radiantly above her, as if standing in the heart of a blinding star.

She slouched her shoulders mindlessly, happy tears streaming down her face. Erza bit her lower lip, hanging her head, and tears spilled down into her lap, onto the floor. "I'm yours…" She murmured weakly, in a breathy voice. She cried, and his heart strained.

He stilled. The tension between them was thick, desperate, and he felt _bound_ to her; tied to her by every thought or feeling he'd ever had. He glanced offhandedly to his right.

She covered her mouth with one forearm, chest heaving, choking back a wringing sob.

There was _so much_ she wanted to say, she wanted to cry, she wanted to beg for his love and attention. For him to forgive himself, to let his pain go, to live with her and love her, to concentrate his energy and time on her…

"Erza." His voice rang through the room, clear and cool. It cut through her, and she brushed a strand of scarlet hair anxiously behind one ear, mewling quietly, strangled.

She whimpered something, rubbing the underside of her thigh; Erza peered poignantly away, quivering and flushed. "I…I love you…" She managed. The redhead smiled softly, breath catching in her throat. Her eyes glistened with a watery sheen.

The tower trembled, and Jellal looked up before steadying it again. His eyes flashed, and his powers rippled through the room. Erza felt the force of his magic throb through her, and panted, gasping. Her hips rolled a bit, heat climbing between her legs.

Jellal trained his eyes on her again. She lowered her gaze, and her lashes brushed against the hollows of her red cheeks; He saw himself binding her, murdering Simon with Altairis, in his mind. She glanced up at him, and he watched her nibble her lower lip, heard her sigh softly, wiping tears from her eyes. His desire for her raged in his chest.

He stiffened, scattered memories flashing through him. His eyes narrowed at her.

Erza squirmed, heart racing, reaching down between her legs with both hands. She shook her head. "Touch me…" She whispered, in a tiny and enticing voice. Her blush darkened, tears drying to streaks on her face.

He twitched, grinning, and averted his eyes. "Before that, Erza…" He replied, dryly, tilting his head. Jellal raised a hand, and ripped a small lacrima shard out of the ceiling above them, telekinetically. He formed it in silence with magic, compressing it. Erza watched.

When the tiny lacrima assumed the shape of a diamond, she swayed in place. Her eyes widened.

The rain poured down, heavy and torrential, outside. It spilled into the throne room, and steam coiled up around them, hissing faintly, as Jellal touched the crystal with two fingers. A gleaming white magic circle swirled around it, and golden flames of rebuke concentrated themselves inside it. The diamond glowed, brilliant, and Erza stared up at it, transfixed, as it floated above his palm.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She covered her mouth with both hands, breathless.

 _It can't be…This…_

"I've sealed some of my guilt into this lacrima, Erza." He said, calmly. She shook, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach dropped.

Somehow, she had an inkling of what he was doing…

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I really hope so!**

 **It took me an extra week or so, But I've been hard at work at school; I had some stuff to catch up on, but I did manage to write this and about four of my other stories another few chapters- If you're into it, I'll upload the next chapters when I finish editing them; within the next few days or so, keep an eye out for me!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful! :D**

 **See you in the update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex-V: It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **Ninalover: Yes, you're so very welcome :D Thank you for taking the time to read it, I'm so glad that you were excited! Yes, my studies are going very well, but I have been busy! Hopefully you'll have a good time with chapter :) It took me an extra few days, because I was finishing up a new, really long Jerza story, that I FINALLY managed to post. I put this chapter up as quickly as I could though, so you wouldn't have to wait too long!**

 **Guest: So soon! Sooo soon! One more chapter, I know, you've been so patient and wonderful :D**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: No problem :D Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like the update, I've been really busy, And I wrote out a whole new Jerza story, that was really long, and it took me forever to post (I FINALLY got to posting it!) and that's why it took me an extra few days to update, but I'll stay hard at work to bring you more updates :D**

 **Thank you all, so so much :D**

Tears welled up in her eyes. She covered her mouth with both hands, breathless. _It can't be…This…_

"I've sealed some of my guilt into this lacrima, Erza." He said, calmly. She shook, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach dropped.

Somehow, she had an inkling of what he was doing…

Jellal tore a thin strip of gold out of the wall behind his throne, telekinetically. It drifted over to him, through the air, and he used his magic to superheat it. The molten metal shimmered, gleaming, and he formed a small ring from it.

She gasped, strangled; choking, her eyes drifted up to his face. Her breathing was harsh and ragged. She shook, tears streaming down her face, dripping into her lap. Her thoughts flashed through memories of him, and her gaze trailed from his eyes to his cheek.

He floated the glowing crystal lacrima down towards the ring, and touched the metal to the diamond. Her shoulders slouched, and her legs splayed beside her, rocking in place, on her ass. She bit her lip, chest heaving with her heavy pants.

The wizard saint dissolved his body into a frigid mist. He reached out with a formless hand, and grasped the ring; it's gleaming metal hissed, cooled, and Jellal re-materialized his physical body from the cloud of icy air.

Erza whispered something, with both hands clenched tightly against her breast. Dizzied, she watched him face her again, glancing over to meet her eyes.

"You are my reason to continue living." He said, eyes flashing. She shifted, scooting breathlessly towards him along the floor. Her pulse thudded inside her, violently.

She saw a memory of their first kiss, their time on the beach. She saw herself say _"Your fiancée…Will she be your reason to continue living?"_

She saw herself smiling softly, warmly, at him.

Jellal floated the ring over to her, silently. Erza reached out for it with both hands, trembling desperately. Tears streamed, endlessly, down her cheeks.

She closed her fingers around the ring, holding it tightly. Erza clenched her fist around it, and pulled it into her chest, eyes drifting shut. Tears leaked down into her lap, onto her thighs.

The redhead shivered, sobbing. Jellal raised one hand, grinning, and the flames around them flickered up.

A small noise escaped her as she panted heavily, lashes hovering low over her eyes. She shook, choking, and her fingers stroked the side of her face tenderly, holding the ring tightly in both hands. She sank lower, feeling her heart bursting, wracked by love and disbelief; she could feel his love and passion, his soul, his pride and his grief in the ring under her fingers. She could feel his infinite power and authority, sending shivers down her spine. "Jellal..."

Memories of his pain and regret, his evil, flashed through her mind. Erza opened her eyes, slowly, looking up at him. She savored the memory of his villainous deeds, breathless and speechless, crying. She bit her lip, recalling the evil he did and cherishing it, because any memory of him was priceless to her. Scarlet hair fell over her shoulders, framing her face, wet with tears and blood, with sweat.

He stared at her, calmly. Jellal reached a hand up, resting a palm on his shoulder. His silent charisma was overwhelming her, she couldn't take it, and her body quivered in place, stomach churning; She was almost nauseated by the intensity of her love and longing.

She looked away, blinking, chest heaving. Erza choked pack a wringing sob, pining. "Am…Am I your fiancée?"

He seemed to consider this, grinning. He turned slightly away, a moment later. His eyes drifted shut. "Can you stand?"

Erza felt a frigid breeze blowing past, and squinted. Her blurred gaze gradually cleared, as rays of brilliant light from the golden flames around them filtered through the room. She kept the ring in one fist, pressing a hand to her forehead as she grit her teeth. She adjusted herself on the floor, weakly, and managed to rise up a few inches, knees wobbling.

She collapsed immediately back down onto her ass, exhaling. Dizzied, she mumbled something before clearing her throat. "Errr…No." She admitted, peering sheepishly away, bright red. "I can't."

He smiled faintly, meeting her eyes. Turning his head, he flicked a wrist and two fingers. Erza felt herself being lifted off the floor, by his magic. Jellal set her gently down on two feet, and she tottered a bit, rocking back.

Her hair rested gracefully to one side, exposing her neck. Dried blood and sweat trailed down her, along her chest and torso. His eyes traced her body, down her legs; musing, he appraised the fresh wounds he'd inflicted on her. His lust boiled over inside him, tingling through his chest.

She hugged herself, and gave him a small, shy smile. A faint blush darkened on her face, tears still teeming in her eyes.

He took a step towards her; She leaned into him, tears leaking down her cheeks. He held her arms, and pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes drifted shut, fidgeting, choking on her breath. Her heartbeat raced painfully in her chest, and she pressed herself tightly against him, holding his shirt as if for dear life.

He reached a hand up, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "I Love you, Erza." He wiped her tears with his thumb, as she looked up at him, strangled. "My life belongs to you."

She trembled. Her breath hitched in her throat; Erza exhaled, bright red, before slipping the golden band onto her ring finger. Her face flashed up, peeking at him with wide, wet bright eyes.

Her tiny breaths were hot on his skin, and His thumb brushed the corner of her mouth. Jellal wound his hand into her hair, behind her head; He stared into her face through half-lidded eyes.

She looked up, leaning into him. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes. He set his mouth on hers, and she opened her lips, breathing.

She melted into him, into his embrace, and whimpered softly, as he pulled back for a moment, separating them. A thin wire of saliva connected them, and dripped down the side of her chin. Erza rolled her hips against his, voice trembling. He grit his teeth, and she panted. Furious, building heat surged through her, arcing tenderly between them. She dug her hips into his, as he closed his mouth on hers again. Jellal's hand slid down to the curve of her back, crushing her against him. Her eyes snapped open as he grasped her firm backside, driving her closer; he pushed her harder into him, and the heated, delicious friction made her head spin. Her eyes flickered shut, kissing him with all her heart and energy.

They pulled apart again, and she gasped, chest heaving. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, and he grinned, a guttural growl escaping him. It echoed through her, in her chest…Erza bucked her hips against him, swiveling them on his manhood. She flushed, breath mingling with his. He held her tightly, trapped in his arms; His eyes flashed, ravenous, when she met his piercing gaze.

He kissed her through her salty tears, slanting his mouth on hers.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so-**

 **I've got to post the second chapter to a new Jerza story I just posted before I update this one, but I'll get that new chapter and the next chapter of this online in a few days!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be in your debt forever!**

 **See you in the update :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so nice to see you again! It's been about three weeks, so now that I can start updating stories again, I'd better get started right away :)**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: Thank you so much, Oh my goodness :D I'm so glad you think so, and here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it :D**

 **Adarious: Seriously, you've read my Fairy Tail stories AND my Devil is a part timer stories?! And you like them all?! I'm so unbelievably flattered, that's so gratifying to hear that I can't even explain it :'D Thank you so much, I'll be sure to make more for you :) I hope you like the new chapters, I'm back after a few weeks of being WAY Too busy to write for fun, and I'll be posting updates for my Fairy Tail an Devil is a part timer stories again-**

 **Amy14rh: Thank you so much :D**

 **Lukalilly: I'm so glad, thank you! I really appreciate that :D**

 **Ninalover: Yes, right!? Me too, I was so glad to update that chapter, and I'm also really glad to be updating stories again...including this one :D I can't tell you how grateful I am that you think my story is worth waiting for, and that you like it! I can assure you that Jellal and Erza will ceertainly be enjoying each other now, without spoiling anything, i think :D**

 **Me: Totally, yes!**

 **Me: Oh, my god! Thank you SO much, from the bottom of my heart :''D This made my whole day, My whole week! No way, this made my whole life :') You're the best!**

 **Thank you all so much, SO much, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you reading my stories :D I hope you like the new chapter-**

 _(In the Tower, lower levels, at that very moment)_

"S-So…So, _seriously_ …?" Meredy whispered, awestruck. Faintly red, reverently, she nudged Natsu, who snickered, unable to look over at her.

The fire dragon slayer was busy holding up _three_ pillars; One in each hand, and one with his head. The rest of Crime Sorciere, and Fairy tail, had been scattered throughout the tower, working hard to stabilize the crumbling structure in as many places as possible.

"Oh yeah." Natsu chuckled, adjusting himself slightly in place. Meredy covered her mouth. "Trust me, that's not the _half_ of it-"

The younger mage spun around, bright red. Stammering, she held her head in both hands. "B-but…B-but Erza doesn't even…She doesn't even seem that perverted, though-!"

"She _is_." Natsu Snorted. "She's into getting tied up and stuff."

Meredy gasped, squeaking. She whipped back around to face Natsu, who grunted under the weight of the columns above him. Blushing furiously, she looked silently up into the ceiling, wondering desperately _exactly what_ was going on upstairs, between Jellal and Erza…

"Oiii!" Natsu snapped her out of an _extremely_ perverted daydream, by screaming down the hall at Gray, who was running up towards them, coating the walls with Ice. "Took long enough, Help me out real quick-?!"

"Roger." Gray skidded to a stop, waving his hand. "You have any idea how shaky this foundation is?" Thick columns of ice twisted around the shivering pillars that Natsu was holding aloft, and the Fire dragon slayer took a relieved step backwards, stretching his neck and back.

"It's obviously pretty bad-"

"It's _awful_ -" Meredy huffed, interrupting them and crossing her arms. Pensively, she thought about the foundation's layout, and how much more they'd have to do for the Tower of Heaven to be safe. "But I think at this point, we're almost finished…"

The Tower shivered a bit.

Natsu watched the walls, warily. "You sure…?"

 _(In the Throne Room, at that very moment)_

He held her tightly, brushing a lock of scarlet hair over her brow. Jellal looked away for a moment, and Erza set her face against his shoulder, winded. Breathless and quivering, she exhaled. "You'll…Make me your wife?"

He grinned, and she met his vivid eyes.

The redhead could feel a climbing, tender heat welling up inside her. Her lips still tinged...

Jellal blinked, and his eyes narrowed at her. "That's right."

Erza paused for a moment, dizzied. Her heart throbbed, and she giggled weakly, eyes wide. Disbelieving, she stared down, and Jellal set one hand on the side of her face, intercepting her. He tilted her face upwards again, smiling coolly.

"...N-Now… _Now_ what-" The re-quip mage whispered, heart skipping a beat. Excitedly, she fidgeted; Feeling his massive erection driving into her, between her legs. She could _feel_ him, and she was _so_ desperate for more, _for him to touch her…_

"I'm going to have sex with you." His voice was smooth and mesmerizing. Erza squeaked something, turning her head; Her heartbeat accelerated, hammering away in her chest.

"O…Oh-" She breathed, furiously red. "Allright."

Simmering, boiling heat climbed up through her hips, as she nuzzled her cheek against his hand and pressed her face into his chest, into his neck. The friction between them was _mind-boggling_ , and she could feel her knees growing wobbly; Erza shifted her body, flushed, in his arms, rubbing her core on his erection. Sweat dripped down her face, and she shook her head for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What about after that?" She whispered, looking up at him; her voice was tiny and hopeful.

Jellal moved them both, pushing her backwards towards the throne. "I'm going to take you into my soul."

Erza wheezed, breathless for a moment, and tilted her head. She paused, silent and baffled, and re-attached herself to him as he approached her. "…W-What for?"

Jellal shoved her backwards again, and she stumbled a bit, gasping. Bright red, she looked up at him, hunched over for a moment. She rested both hands on her knees, and he took another step towards her, grinning faintly. "So you can erase my guilt."

Erza froze, and the breath hitched in her throat. She opened her mouth, speechless, and Jellal closed the distance between them. She straightened her body up, wrapping her arms around him again, bewildered. "J…Jellal….?"

He brushed her cheek, before forcing her backwards with one hand; Grinning, Jellal's eyes narrowed at her. Erza tripped on the stairs leading up to the throne, and yelped, collapsing backwards down onto her ass.

A moment of Silence as his eyes drifted shut for a moment, and he smiled. She swayed in place, lightheaded and bamboozled.

His words sunk in, slowly, and she exhaled, eyes wide and wet, glistening with a teary sheen.

The redhead quivered, looking up at him, beaming; She flashed him a dazzling smile, and her beauty was blinding. Jellal mused, covering his mouth with one hand. His fingers tremored faintly.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered, eyes wide and bright. Tears gleamed on her cheeks, dripping down her face. She clasped her hands together, wringing them in her lap, before setting both hands over her heart. The smile wobbled on her face as joy and disbelief flooded her system. "Your guilt…? Erase your guilt-?"

He twitched, grinning. Jellal tilted his head, and took another step towards her. He gestured at her with two fingers, and she blinked. The heat and desire simmering up between her legs was overwhelming, and she marveled at him for a moment, enraptured, before realizing what he wanted from her.

Erza scrambled up, backwards, scooting her ass up onto the higher step behind her. Jellal smiled, coolly.

Trembling, she tugged her hair for a moment, looking nervously away. "All of it?"

Jellal paused for a moment, and his eyes widened. He seemed to consider this, before shaking his head. His eyes closed and he approached her, setting his right foot up onto the first step. "Not all of it."

Erza was still for a moment, before rubbing her chest anxiously, between her breasts. She stared up at him, from her ass, and her breathing was small and subdued. He stood above her, with one foot up on the step at her feet, and he was _glorious_ …Radiant and oppressively handsome.

Bright red and desperate for him, almost _overcome_ by the intensity of her love and longing, she set both hands between her legs, rocking slightly in place. He was briefly silent.

The redhead did her best to formulate a reply. "…W-Why not…?"

He grinned, ruffling his hair and looking above her, fixing his eyes on the throne. "Because I can't forgive myself."

Erza stiffened, and her shoulders tensed as she straightened up. She sighed, and then rubbed her crotch; a tiny, high-pitched moan escaped her. "…W…Well, how much of your guilt…can I take away-?"

Jellal met her eyes, and Erza obeyed his silent command. She wobbled a bit, and slid her ass backwards, up another step. Jellal stepped onto the stairs with his other foot, towering above her. "Enough to make me a good husband."

The requip mage breathed, shakily, and smiled weakly; her heartbeat accelerated, and the breath hitched in her throat. Tears leaked down her cheeks, and Her eyes drifted from his face down to his chest. She trembled, whimpering a bit; His aura, his presence, and the _anticipation_ , was driving her _crazy_. She pressed her fingers tightly against her soaked panties, mumbling something under her breath, bright red. His voice echoed inside her, in her core, _and she couldn't take it_ , moving one of her hands up to her breast and massaging it gently, panting. "J-Jell…Jellal…"

He covered his face with one hand, briefly, grinning. When he took his hand away, she saw his eyes flash vividly, dangerous and wild. "One more step, Erza." He said, smoothly.

The redhead nodded, dizzied, and gulped, flushed, swallowing a heavy breath. Her chest heaved, and she raised her ass, sitting back down on the final step under the throne; She breathed, winded, and looked up at him, excitedly. Trembling, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Jellal smiled coolly, but his lust for her raged in his chest like a furious storm. He set one foot up onto the step in front of him, and stilled for a moment; contemplating the fact that he was about to violate his oldest friend.

Erza waited with bated breath, weakly, and hummed to herself, very lightheaded. Her body was hot, restless, and her skin was _crawling_ with desire; Every one of her nerves felt like it was burning up, lighting up, and She rubbed her legs together, rubbing her thighs together mindlessly. She was pretty sure she would _climax immediately_ if he so much as _touched_ her…

When she looked up and met his eyes, she realized that her oldest friend was about to take her virginity.

For a moment, time seemed to stop.

His eyes flashed.

Jellal moved fluidly, and grabbed her body in both hands; lifting her up under her left thigh and taking her right arm in one hand. In the same heartbeat he eased her up, and set down on the throne, spreading her legs and raising them above her. Erza gasped, furiously red, and her eyes widened-

"L-Love me-?" She managed to stammer, squeaking, rocking her hips into his.

 _"You don't have to make me love you-"_ He grinned, wickedly; Jellal stared down into her eyes, shakily, and she opened her mouth-

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I really hope so!**

 **I'm back, after a few weeks, and after having taken care of midterms and a bunch of other interfering stuff, I'm able to write again and so I'll be updating my stories again :D Keep an eye out for me-**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's been a hot minute since I've updated any of my stories, I'm so sorry about that. I picked up a novel contract for 320 pages, and I've been really busy working on it for the past two months or so~ I'm thrilled about it, but It also means that I don't have much time to write for fun. Because of that, until I finish the book, I'm going to be updating pretty slowly. I'll try to get on a regular update schedule again, though! I hope It's not too much trouble for you all, I'll do my best for you!**

 **AnythingFanfiction13: Thank you so much, You know how much I love to hear from you :D I hope I can keep making you happy with my work!**

 **Pi Pi M: I definitely will, I promise!**

 **Me: You're so kind to me, I appreciate you so much :'D Hearing from you always makes my day. Sorry It took me so long to start updating my stories again, I hope you like this update and it will make up for some of that waiting!**

 **TitaniaErza22: I'm so glad you think so! For real, we all know it~ Here's that update I promised like two months ago, Sorry it took me so long!**

 **Ninalover: AHahaaahaha...Right! Natsu can totally handle it, he can handle pretty much anything you throw at the guy~ I am doing well, I picked up novel contract, so I've been very busy on that, But I'm going to try start updating my stories as regularly as possible again! I hope you have fun with the new chapter, It's the start of the lemon people have been asking me for :D**

 **The Silver Tongued Alpha: You know, I've read all your reviews on my stories, And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you like my work and take the time to read it! I'm so glad I can update my stories again, and finally respond to your reviews and thank you properly! So, thank you! Thank you SO much, from the very bottom of my heart! It means the world to me :'D**

 **YourxFortunexCookie: I really appreciate that, so much! Thank you! I'm delighted that I helped inspire you :D**

 **OMFG you did it: Here's more for you! I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that you think this is one of the Best Jerza fanfics, I'm so happy I'm speechless! I'm super hype that I could come in Clutch with the 360 Noscope :D**

 **Thank you all, I love you for this!**

Erza waited with bated breath, weakly, and hummed to herself, very lightheaded. Her body was hot, restless, and her skin was crawling with desire; Every one of her nerves felt like it was burning up, lighting up, and She rubbed her legs together, rubbing her thighs together mindlessly. She was pretty sure she would climax immediately if he so much as touched her…

When she looked up and met his eyes, she realized that her oldest friend was about to take her virginity.

His eyes flashed.

Jellal moved fluidly, and grabbed her body in both hands; lifting her up under her left thigh and taking her right arm in one hand. In the same heartbeat he eased her up, and set down on the throne, spreading her legs and raising them above her. Erza gasped, furiously red, and her eyes widened-

"L-Love me-?" She managed to stammer, squeaking, rocking her hips into his.

 _"You don't have to make me love you-"_ He grinned, wickedly; Jellal stared down into her eyes, shakily, and she opened her mouth-

Blinding, climactic heat surged up into her body, as he moved, and his hands brushed along her body, tracing the inside of her thigh, shifting in place. Her eyes closed, squeezed tightly shut, and her voice bubbled out of her, warbling and tight, high-pitched.

He ripped her panties off in one hand and grabbed her arms, holding her down by her shoulders; he drew his manhood out, and set his length against her entrance in a fluid motion; she _screamed_ , yelping, hips squirming against him _, furiously red,_ shuddering, _as unbelievable climactic heat boiled over inside her, welling up into her, from her hips_ , surging through her body, building, rippling through her…

Jellal grabbed her face, angling her mouth up, towards him, and set their lips together; Her eyes snapped open, and he separated them again. She moaned, squeaking, voice tight and high pitched, rubbing her entrance against him; He ground his length against her clit, _and_ _the friction between them overwhelmed her_.

Climax exploded through her, violently, from her hips, volcanic; she _shrieked_ , convulsing. _Outrageous_ pleasure rippled through her, _jarring_ , her vision blurred, flashing, as her body throbbed, shivering under him, in his arms. Unable to breathe, unable to find air, he held her tightly as she sobbed, slowly shuddering to a stop.

She squeezed her eyes shut, lungs burning; Erza felt very much like she had melted. A droplet of saliva dripped down her chin and he locked their lips again; Unable to move on her own, unable to think, she cried his name in a breathy voice against his lips. Her mouth opened, in the heat of the moment, _and her tongue met his_ , struggling against it, briefly, as they separated again; She panted, gasping for air. Breathless and winded, crying, head lolling to the side, her heartbeat hammered. " _J-Jellal…"_

She knew, with every fiber of her being, that he'd made her come without even penetrating her.

Her body was certain he could do it again, if he so much as wished it.

He looked down at her, setting a palm on his left shoulder. The ultramarine glanced up, and looked briefly away, grinning. A wicked smile curved his lips, and he shook his head as Erza mumbled something, idly, grinding her core weakly on his erection. He shifted in place, holding her arms, before pressing two fingers into the side of her chin. She made a little noise, choked up and flushed.

Jellal watched her, saw the gleam of the golden fire around them in her eyes; She set one hand over his, on her cheek, trembling, and he grinned. She met his gaze, and he kissed her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, when they separated. "Jellal…" She managed, and he brushed the scarlet hair out of her face.

Erza wrapped her legs around him, leaning her neck back. The ultramarine leaned down over her, fluidly, and kissed her collarbone; She squeaked, whimpering, unsure of whether or not he'd bite her, mark her…She _wanted_ him too, She…

She could barely _think_ , her whole body felt raw and tingly, _and the heat of simmering climactic orgasm climbed up through her navel again,_ as he dug his hips into hers, without penetrating her.

The redhead rolled her hips against his erection, panting. Flushed, she nuzzled her face on him, when he pressed his forehead down against hers. She kissed him, breathlessly, desperately, with all her heart and soul, and yelped when she felt his hand slide around her waist, to her firm backside.

Jellal Lifted her lower body, grinning, raising her by her ass, and she covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide. Strangled, furiously red, she gurgled something incoherent in a cracked voice.

The tenderness of the heat and passion between them, the tension and desire inside her, was molten.

"I've always loved you." He promised, dryly.

"I-I…I love you-" She whispered, crying, furiously red; covering her crimson face with both hands. He grasped her shoulder in one hand, as she quivered, and her thigh in the other. Her body reared, mindlessly, unable to bear his touch, fresh climax screaming up through her. She choked on a gasp, flailing faintly on the throne.

His eyes flashed, and he grinned, driving his manhood into her, piercing her.

She _screeched_ , twisting around, _back arching_ , jerking about in place, under him; _convulsing, as volcanic orgasmic heat erupted in her hips, exploding inside her, ripping through her_ , and she sobbed, helpless, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, in his embrace.

Incredible pain.

It was inconceivable, incomprehensible. Entirely unlike the feeling of being wounded in battle, Blood trickled along his member; scarlet red.

The most important pain she'd ever experience, tempered by the most intense pleasure; What remained of her mind, shot through by jagged shards of molten climax, barely registered that she was his now.

Erza gasped for air, her lungs burned and her chest heaved with heavy, ragged breaths. Her eyes watered, and she cried, shaking violently.

She shivered, shuddering, eyes squeezed tightly shut; wailing, quietly, as the intensity of her orgasm simmered, modulating, and her body trembled. Erza wound her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face on him. Tears streamed down her face, sweating profusely. His words echoed around in her mind, bouncing around in her head…

 _I've always loved you…_

She whimpered, still weeping, and tried to move; tried to adjust herself, but she _failed,_ as her movement drove his length against her G-spot, inside her, and she yelped, flushed, eyes squeezed shut. P _leasure and pain rocked her body_ , coursing through her…Erza felt like she was _floating_ , _suspended in a web of white-hot passion and pleasure, functionally immobile…_

The knight couldn't feel the throne under her back, she couldn't feel the coldness of the air around her or hear the sounds of the pouring rain and rolling thunder. Jellal was everything she had the ability to be aware of, and he had become her only anchor to the world, in that moment; in the chaotic swirl of heat and passion.

She was like a flame in his arms, under him. A flickering flame, sputtering and burning him with the intensity of her love, and his feelings for her responded, crackling through him like lightning, like the sun; surging between them.

"I...I love you…I l-love you-" She managed, breathing heavily, sobbing, trembling, fingers digging into his back, drawing blood as he started to move; slowly at first, lowering himself inside her, raising her legs, kissing her neck and trailing his mouth along her collarbone. "I…I-I love you-"

Jellal tore her bra down, off her, and her massive breasts jiggled, free, as he drove back up, into her, striking the mouth of her womb. She gasped, eyes snapping open, turning her head, winded, swiveling her hips into him. He set one hand down on her chest, holding her in place and kneading her left breast fluidly in one hand; squeezing the swollen, puckered tip between the sides of two fingers, kissing her right breast, Grinning madly, maniacally. She sobbed, overcome, choking and panting, strangled; stammering, she mumbled incoherently as unbelievable heat and pleasure tore through her. "J-Jell-alll-"

He kissed her mouth again, driving into her; pumping into her body, viciously, as she wailed impotently. He slid a hand down around her hips, grabbing her ass and raising her body up. His head dropped for a moment, eyes downcast, before he raised his gaze, meeting hers, as her eyes blinked open; desperately, and she wheezed, breathless, furiously red. Jellal grinned, eyes glinting.

"Erza." He ran a hand through her hair, stroking her cheek, lovingly; before slamming up into her body, concentrating all his power and force into her. She screamed, wailing. He tightened his grip on her hair, yanking it, dragging his other hand up, off her ass, raising her leg up, setting it against himself.

"AAaA-Aauuuuu-" She sobbed, turning slightly in place, almost on her side; as he plugged her fiercely, merciless. _"_ J-Jell-AH! Je...Jell-"

 **Ex-V: I hope you had fun, and enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know what you think, Okay? I'll be eternally grateful to you :D**

 **I'll see you as soon as possible, when I get the next update online-**


End file.
